


Riddle Me This

by xxlilmusicxx



Series: Potter Twinverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Alex Potter, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, False Twincest, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slytherin's Basilisk is named Kronos, Slytherins have their own agenda, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, Yandere, mature scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlilmusicxx/pseuds/xxlilmusicxx
Summary: The war was lost. Voldemort had won, and her brother was dead, just as she should have been. But Fate decides to give Alexis Potter a chance to fix everything, sending her back in time sixty years. However, Fate never mentioned her having to parade around as Tom Riddle's twin sister.***Cross posted from FF.net***
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past!Theodore Nott/Alex Potter, Past!Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Alex Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Alex Riddle, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), past!Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Potter Twinverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Fate Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! Okay, so I've had this AO3 account for a long time now, but have never really thought to cross-post any of my stories on this as I've had them on FF.net for much longer. So I thought, why not? This story has been in the works since 2013, and I've recently gone back to writing, so I am currently in the process of re-doing the previous chapters.
> 
> For those who are interested, all my works are up on FF.net, under the same username.  
> Other stories in the works include:  
> *Paying in Blood (Diabolik Lovers)  
> *Behind Those Emerald Eyes (Harry Potter)  
> *His Witch, Trouble (Harry Potter & Kuroshitsuji)  
> *Blood Of My Enemy (Harry Potter)
> 
> I will be cross-posting more of these stories on the archive soon! Now without further ado, please enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter, mentions of Harry/Draco, Past!Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Daphne and Past!Alex/Theo
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, False Twincest, Sadism and Masochism, Dysfunctional Relationships

It was pure and utter chaos.

There was no other way to describe it.

Curses soared violently through the air, thick clouds of smoke rose as vivid flames burnt down walls and towers. Seventeen year-old Harry Potter could only watch, his chest tight with anguish as the once magnificent castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place he had called their home for almost seven years, was reduced to nothing but rubble. But as his eyes dragged over the battlefield, the pain grew and his guilt seeped through his bones at the bodies that laid scattered and motionless on the pavement. They had lost so many.

Remus Lupin, who had been killed by Dolohov, and Nypmphadora Tonks, who had been taken out by Bellatrix were one of the firsts to go. Alex had been devastated at the death of her godfather — much like he had been when he lost Sirius. He felt horrible that unlike him, she had no time to mourn for someone she had considered a father to her, besides Snape.

Then there were the Weasleys. Fred had been crushed by a brick wall after an explosion, and his twin, George followed soon after he was hit by a stray killing curse. When Molly and Arthur had reconciled with their third son, Percy – all three perished at the hands of the Carrow siblings. Countless of his friends had been caught in the crossfire as well: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Alicia Spinnet, Neville Longbottom were only a few that he could name. And Ginny... _his_ Ginny had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback. He had asked her to marry him, after the war was over. He had been overjoyed when she accepted, but now...

"HARRY!" someone yelled, but it didn't sound like Ron or Hermione – if they were even still alive.

He turned, only managing to meet Voldemort's evil red eyes before a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him tightly and green light swarmed his vision.

_Alex…_

...

Alex Potter threw spell after spell, blood and sweat pouring down her face, and bile rising up her throat when a jet of green light whizzed just by her ear. She was exhausted, and her head was pounding in time with her thudding heartbeat. When the Horcrux inside them had died, her mind link with Harry had been severed – but that didn't stop her from trying. Alex hissed when a slicing hex struck her right arm. Their luck was quickly dwindling, and so were their numbers. The guilt was also slowly, yet surely driving her mad.

Her friends were dead because of her.

The first to go was Blaise Zabini, who had returned from Italy to aid them despite his family's neutral standing in the war. Daphne Greengrass, who had been her first friend, was hit with a _Sectumsempra_ while fighting by her side. Many Slytherins, in fact, had turned to their side to help her and paid dearly for it: Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davies...

... and Theodore Nott.

Alex choked back a sob at the thought of her boyfriend. He had taken a curse that had been aimed for her when her back was turned. No amount of healing spells she knew seemed to work, and she cried out his name as he died in her arms.

Draco Malfoy was a wild card. She had formed a hectic, unstable friendship with him at the end of their third year, and the boy's allegiances were unpredictable. It shocked her to see him battle against his father, later learning that his mother had been killed. Unfortunately, the older Malfoy was far more experienced and possessed a vaster repertoire of dark spells, which he used to mercilessly cut down his heir for his defiance.

Harsh, insane laughter reached her ears, making her blood run cold. _Voldemort_. There was no mistaking it. The wizard was the reason everyone she loved was dead, why her home was destroyed. Every fibre of her being radiated hatred for the snake-faced being, and she wanted nothing more than to rid him from the world. She wanted the Dark Lord's head on a platter, so much that it scared her.

She had easily spotted his bald, pale head amongst the destruction, towering behind a figure with messy black hair and raised his wand.

_No..._

Alex bolted towards her twin, ignoring how much her legs ached and burned, the blood from her cuts mingling with dirt and her sweat, and seeping through the fabric of her shirt. It was like everything was in slow motion, and she could see the tip of Voldemort's wand glow an eerie green.

"HARRY!" she called out to him desperately.

Harry turned to meet the end of Voldemort's wand, just as Alex's body slammed into his, her arms wrapping around him tightly and shielding his body with hers. There was a bright flash of green as the killing curse engulfed them both. Alex felt herself falling, Voldemort's mad cackles slowly becoming deaf to her ears as her world blurred, and everything went black.

* * *

Alex's eyes fluttered open and winced. The light was almost blinding, and painful. But as her vision had finally cleared, she had to blink again. Everything was white – it didn't look like she was at Hogwarts anymore. Where was she? Where was Harry?

Her hand automatically reached for her wand in her pocket, only to find it missing. Her brows furrowed.

"Confused, my dear?"

Alex turned. There before her, stood a beautiful woman. Her bright amethyst eyes contrasted brilliantly with her fair skin, long auburn hair falling elegantly down to her waist. Her brilliant white dress clung to her well-shaped bust and hips, the skirt flowing down to her ankles. She had an ethereal glow that seemed to surround her, giving her an air of divinity.

Laughing at the Potter girl's stunned expression, the woman strode towards her with magnificent grace and stopped in front of the seventeen year-old. She was much taller than Alex, and stared down at the teen.

Alex's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The woman chuckled, "My dear, I am Fate. And I am here to offer you a second chance."

"Second chance?" Alex choked when realization dawned, "Y-You mean that I'm –?"

"Dead?" Fate sighed, "I'm afraid so, my dear. But alas, it is not yet your time to go. You see, without you and your brother, darkness has taken over your world without any good to balance it out."

"Voldemort won." Alex whispered brokenly.

"He was not meant to win, my dear." Fate stated, "There is what I call a soul bond. Where there is good, there will always be an evil counterpart; where there is light, there will be darkness lurking. One cannot simply exist without the other. So far, there have only been five true soul mates in existence, all beginning from Merlin and Morgana."

"Then what does that have to do with me?"

Fate gave her a pointed look, smiling knowingly. Alex's eyes widened in sheer horror.

"No... No way! Are you telling me that Voldemort and I are supposed to be soulmates?" she squeaked in disbelief, "How on earth is that meant to work?! The man tried to kill us as babies!"

Fate chuckled, "It would have been either you or your brother, but I'm afraid he already had his counterpart."

"Who?"

"I believe you know Draco Malfoy."

Now, Alex was really at loss. Harry and Malfoy? Soulmates? She couldn't help but shudder in disgust – the image would forever haunt the depths of her mind. While she had nothing against relationships with the same gender, there was just something about the thought of her brother and her friend that kept her from further entertaining the idea.

"You see, my dear girl, not everything is set as stone as one may believe. Your choices determine your fates. You and your brother were primary candidates for Tom Riddle's counterpart, but it was not determined who. After your brother had refused young Malfoy's hand in friendship, whereas you had accepted, another soul bond was formed between them. Likewise, this choice has tied you to Tom Riddle. That is why I cannot send him." explained Fate, "Funny how these things work, yes?"

In a twisted way, she supposed that it did make sense.

Alex bit her lip in thought. She wanted to set everything right, but she didn't know where to start or what she needed to fix. Voldemort was a loveless creature who only desired power, and would go out of his way to get it – that included killing her and Harry and countless others who fought with them. "Then if what you're saying is true, then why did Voldemort win the war?"

"There was another soul bond, one that did not turn out as I had planned it – Gellert Grindlewald and Albus Dumbledore." Fate lamented, her amethyst orbs clearly expressing her regret as Alex sputtered at her words, "Albus was not as light as I anticipated. While his intentions were meant to be for the greater good, fame and glory had changed him. As you mortals may say, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'"

"But Dumbledore – "

" – was willing to risk your life to rid the world of a dark wizard he had intentionally created." snapped Fate, but then her gaze softened as it rested on the frightened girl, "I'm sorry, Miss Potter."

Betrayal flooded Alex like a tidal wave. Dumbledore, the man she had looked up to since she was a mere eleven year-old child, had used her. Of course, there were times when Alex thought the man to be mad in some way, but he had been her hero. It just shows how foolish she had been, mindlessly following orders of a man who never even explained things to her, purposely kept her and Harry in the dark about everything. Now, Alex understood why.

"You must know, that there would be nothing that could stop the darkness lurking in Tom Riddle's soul." Fate hastily continued when Alex opened her mouth, "However, you can stop him from falling to the brink of insanity, and completely tainting it beyond redemption."

"If it will save them all, then I'll do whatever I can." Alex declared determinedly, "Even if it costs me my second life."

"Then, I wish you luck." Fate smiled sadly at the girl, and lifted a hand. Suddenly, Alex felt as if all the wind was knocked out of her, and she collapsed, eyes bulging, chest rising and falling rapidly onto the floor. The world began to spin around her, blurring into a mass of unsightly colors before the pain came crashing down on her.

It was worse than the _Cruciatus_. It was as if her bones were shifting breaking from the inside, crushed, piercing, prickling onto her flesh. Alex screamed loudly, drowning out the voice desperately calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Next chapter coming up soon!
> 
> ~Cassandra


	2. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter, mentions of Harry/Draco, Past!Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Daphne and Past!Alex/Theo
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, False Twincest, Sadism and Masochism, Dysfunctional Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter, mentions of Harry/Draco, Past!Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Daphne and Past!Alex/Theo
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, False Twincest, Sadism and Masochism, Dysfunctional Relationships

_"Beautiful… They're so beautiful…"_

_She attempted to decipher her surroundings through bleary eyes, and once she did, she easily recognized the woman resting on the worn bed. She had seen Merope Gaunt from the memories, and while her appearance was not exactly striking, the woman was someone she could not easily forget – from her plain, pale face to her lank and dull hair, and those disconcerting orbs that stared in opposite directions._

_She almost did not notice that she was being held in someone's arms, encased in a thin and slightly damp blanket. Her head was throbbing, and her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. The words exchanged in the room sounded like they were spoken underwater, and she barely followed the conversation._

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle, after his father… and Alexis Lilith Riddle…"_

_The silence that followed was deafening as she watched the life drain from Merope's eyes shortly after the names were spoken…_

_…and the cries began to echo once more._

_…_

"ALEX!" Someone called out to her urgently. The voice was both familiar and foreign to her ears. _Harry? Had it all been just a dream? Was her brother still alive?_ "Alex, wake up! Please, wake up!"

Alex's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, the dark spots swarming her vision obstructing her view of the face looming over hers. She felt _different_ , somehow. Never mind that she felt immensely weak with the way her body ached and how sore her throat was – perhaps she was screaming in her sleep again – and cold sweat trickling down her forehead; her magic seemed to hum in a way that it had never done before.

Dark green pools swam into focus, and the image of Harry looking down at her in concern came forth in her mind. But the visage that greeted her was unexpected, and the image had gone faster than she had thought it up. This boy wasn't Harry. He had a pale complexion, with sharp features that resembled a young pureblood heir, with his hair parted neatly. His voice – the voice that called out to her sounded so childlike yet sent a chill of dread through her. His eyes were now noticeably a shade darker than Harry's, but had none of the love and kindness that Harry's possessed. They still, however, held a tinge of concern as they focused on her.

She didn't know this boy, and at the same time she did. There was no mistaking the person she had seen too often in Dumbledore's and Harry's memories.

"Tom?" she croaked, "Is that you?"

Relief settled Tom's face as he reached out and brushed her sweaty fringe from her forehead, before resting his cold hand on her cheek. Alex refrained from wincing at the contact. Her parents and brother's _murderer_ was touching her, and it made her skin burn unpleasantly.

"Yes, it's me." he said comfortingly, but it only made her insides churn all the more, "I'm here, dear sister."

Alex felt her heart stop at the revelation, and a vast number of emotions flooded her at once. _Why me?_ Her troubled mind couldn't seem to grasp the concept quick enough, _Why, why, why, why…?_

"I'm worried, Alex. You've been having a lot of nightmares recently." said Tom as he pulled her into a sitting position and into his embrace. The young female didn't resist; she was too shocked and too confused to do anything besides allowing the other to wrap her in a hug. She was baffled as to how the most feared wizard in history could harbor such soft feelings, when he had always deemed it as a weakness. She was puzzled as to why Fate had decided to turn her into Riddle's sister, of all things. And she was perturbed as to why she felt safe in his cold arms, as if she belonged there.

She nearly jolted in his hold. _What am I thinking?_ _Stop it, stop it…_

"I have?" Alex mumbled dazedly, "I don't remember."

"You look feverish." Tom fretted with worry lacing his tone, moving her to arm's length to glimpse at her face, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine. Just tired, is all," The female whispered. It was only partly a lie; she did feel rather sluggish. Her limbs were still feeling the after-effects of whatever spell Fate had placed on her.

"If you're sure." Tom clearly did not believe her, but decided not to press further, "Why don't you get dressed? Everyone else will be up soon."

Alex nodded and complied wordlessly, taking the opportunity to study the room she was in. It was a small, dull grey room. It was shabby but organized with only an old wardrobe, a couple of hard wooden chairs, a full-length mirror, and a single iron bedstead. By the looks of it, she and Tom shared one sleeping space.

The young witch tried to ignore the protest of her limbs as she moved off the bed and approached the wardrobe, blinking at the sight of her and Tom's clothing as she opened its wooden doors. There were a bunch of white button-up shirts and grey ties, a plain grey overall dress, white knee socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. Tom had pretty much the same thing, except he had a jumper, and dark trousers instead of an overall.

She looked back to where Tom was seated on the bed, staring at her with intense forest green orbs. It was scary how they appeared almost malevolent, even on the visage of a supposedly innocent adolescent boy. A shiver ran down her spine at the look and she hastily schooled her expression, hoping that her discomfort wasn't apparent.

"Tom?" she uttered softly.

Tom's eyes snapped to hers and he nodded in comprehension. He stood and headed for the door, but stopped short and said, "Call for me once you've finished." as he shut the door behind him.

The girl shook her head at this, grabbing the articles of clothing from the neatly folded piles and redressing hastily. If Tom was anything like Voldemort, then Alex knew he wasn't necessarily a patient person. She didn't know what Fate was thinking, making her his sister.

Alex sighed heavily, glancing at herself over the mirror. She looked pretty much the same, yet she wasn't. Her skin was pale like Tom's, her features a tad bit more angular – somewhat aristocratic – and her once shoulder-length, wavy black hair was now pin straight, reaching her lower back. She lifted her fringe with a shaking hand and found unblemished skin – no scar in sight. She was relieved though, when she found herself gazing at a pair of familiar emerald green eyes – her mother and brother's eyes. _Her_ eyes. That hadn't changed, at least. But the ghost of a smile that graced her lips vanished as soon as she had noticed something else. Has she gotten shorter?

_No… she was younger!_

Her face still had those traces of baby fat that she had yet to grow out of, and her womanly assets were not as developed as they had been before her time jump. She wasn't certain what age she was now, but if she had to guess, she would say that she was at least somewhere between nine to eleven.

"Alex? Are you all right in there?" Tom inquired from just outside the door.

"I'm fine." she answered in a way she hoped sounded casual, despite her rising panic at the realization that she would have to experience puberty all over again, "You can come in now, Tom."

Tom strode back into the room, and it was only then that Alex had noticed that he was already dressed for the day. He combed a hand through his hair as he scowled in annoyance.

"Something the matter, brother?" Alex couldn't help but ask, almost on reflex though the words left a bitter taste in her mouth. This wasn't her brother; this wasn't Harry. She could never see this murderer as her brother. At this moment, she couldn't help but feel contempt for this boy, knowing what he would someday become – soulmate or not. But that was why she was here, wasn't it? She wasn't certain how the bond was meant to work if they were related. For all Tom knew, she had been by his side his whole life, yet she knew nothing about him besides what she had seen in memories. She had seen how cunning and manipulative he was, even at the age of eleven.

"Nothing to worry yourself over, sister." Tom smirked.

 _Did the boy ever truly smile?_ She wondered.

"Would you like me to brush your hair again?" he offered. Again. The nonchalant way he had asked clearly implied that it was a regular occurrence.

 _But_ , she thought begrudgingly, _I should have to get used to it._

Alex could only nod in affirmation. Tom grabbed the worn hairbrush rested on one of the hard, wooden chairs, and gestured for his sibling to join him as he settled back down on the bed. The young witch hesitantly complied, resting on the edge of the mattress. Tom instantly positioned himself behind her, and began to run the brush through her silky tresses.

The young witch let out a breath and closed her eye, relaxation and nostalgia filling her. Theo used to do this a lot, especially when she was stressed. They would spend hours sitting in the Slytherin common room, talking about nothing in particular as Theo absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. She could still picture their friends around them – Blaise's quips and horrible jokes to break the tension, and Daphne's reprimands as she slapped him on the head afterwards. Astoria's laughter would ring out and Draco would smirk amusedly at the display, calling Blaise an idiot. She missed them all.

"Something's troubling you." Tom stated as he placed the brush down, only for his hands to replace it as his fingers carded through her hair. He always did love her hair; it was one of her best features, making her look more elegant and mature, and smooth on his fingertips. Although, he adored her eyes more. They were sharp yet expressive, and seemed to glow with a warmth that he craved – wanting her to direct it solely towards _him_.

"It's nothing." Alex replied, and Tom's gaze narrowed.

"Tell me." he demanded.

"I..." Alex paused, uneasy, "I just have a feeling something is wrong, but I don't know what it is."

The suspicion in Tom's features eased slightly, and he hummed in acknowledgement, "I see. Then I suggest we be careful. You've never been wrong about these things before."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Tom?" She asked him.

"It's a good thing, of course. You're special, Alex. _We're_ special."

Alex opened her mouth to speak again, when a loud bell interrupted them. She could hear the hushed whispers from the other orphans as they passed outside their door, but she didn't catch what they were saying. Their footsteps were light and careful as they walked, almost as if they were walking past a slumbering beast's dwelling.

Tom rose, and held his hand out for Alex to take, "Let's go. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

Alex now fully understood why Tom despised the orphanage, along with the people living in it. It was no better than living with the Dursleys. The other orphans – along with the matron, Mrs. Agatha Cole, and her assistant, Martha – constantly chattered about them and their odd personas, and simply thought they were freaks. They were _afraid_ of the Riddle twins. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop seemed utterly terrified, in fact. This alone bothered her; whatever she and Tom had done to them, it had completely traumatized the two to the point where they ran in fear at the mere sight of the siblings. And then, there was a boy named Billy Stubbs.

Alex hated him.

After a couple of weeks living in the orphanage, she found him to be arrogant and cocky, loud and obnoxious – even more so than Draco Malfoy had been before they had formed their unstable friendship. He seemed keener on insulting her more than he did Tom. Perhaps it was because she was a girl, and he thought it would have been easy to send her crying.

Fool.

One morning, his cup exploded in his hands in the middle of breakfast when Mrs. Cole wasn't looking. Glass shards scattered, drawing blood as they embedded themselves in his hands. Funnily enough, it hadn't been Tom's doing. Meanwhile, Alex felt a sense of smug satisfaction wash over her as she eyed everyone else with warning. And next to her, Tom grinned wickedly.

They watched as Mrs. Cole fussed over the boy, tending to him while sending Tom and Alex a skeptical glare as she did. The twins merely continued eating their bowl of tasteless porridge as if nothing happened.

However, Alex's insides were bubbling in trepidation. What had she done? She'd never felt so happy that she'd manage to hurt a person. Turning her Aunt Marge into a balloon didn't count, neither did slapping Draco. But to really want to hurt someone, to torture them, the urge to make them suffer immensely until they break; it was different altogether. And for what? A few measly insults? She'd received far worse from Ron and her fellow Slytherins in her first year at Hogwarts. The only other time she had ever felt this way, was when Bellatrix murdered Sirius in the Department of Ministries. She knew how much Sirius had meant to Harry, and it pained her to see him suffer like he had. Of course, she had been upset too, but Harry had known the man far better than she did.

After breakfast, Alex hurriedly retreated to their room with Tom following close behind. As soon as the door shut, she started trembling. It felt like something was eating her up from the inside out.

Tom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, "I don't understand why you always feel guilty. It's not like he didn't deserve it."

"I didn't mean to do it." she muttered.

"I know you didn't." he consoled and rubbed her back soothingly, which only served to worsen her mood.

She wanted to scream at him to get away from her, to curse him and slap him across the face. What happened to the temperamental Slytherin that stood her ground for what she fought for? What happened to the girl that opposed her house to stand by her brother?

_She's dead. She's not you._

Her brother… she had yet to accept the fact that Tom was supposed to be her twin now, and she loathed the fact that she seemed so dependent on him for comfort. She was certain Fate didn't send her back to kill him and be done with it.

_Where there is good, there will always be an evil counterpart; where there is light, there will be darkness lurking. One cannot simply exist without the other._

Did that mean she couldn't exist without Tom?

 _"But Dumbledore_ —"

_"Was willing to risk your life to rid the world of a dark wizard he had intentionally created."_

Dumbledore. He was the reason Tom had become Voldemort. He _wanted_ Tom to turn into Voldemort. He had been a victim of Dumbledore's game as well, and it irked her how she had just let herself be manipulated. For the greater good, he said. It was nothing but a massive lie.

_"As you mortals may say, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'"_

_"You must know, that there would be nothing that could stop the darkness lurking in Tom Riddle's soul. However, you can stop him from falling to the brink of insanity, and completely tainting it beyond redemption."_

She had promised that she would save everyone, and she would. But first, she had to save Tom Riddle. But how? What had happened with Billy was just a taste of the thrill, it seemed – the thrill of wanting to bring harm to others. With each passing day, Alex felt herself becoming more and more like Tom, and it scared her to her wits end.

_Alexis Riddle – that's your name now, isn't it?_

* * *

_August 4, 1938_

He was finally here.

Personally, Alex had been wondering when Dumbledore would show up to collect them. Her allegiances and loyalty to the old wizard had changed considerably, yet she was excited. She would get to go back to Hogwarts, and hopefully, she wouldn't have as much of a hard time. Not only would she be able to ease up a bit during lessons, but she also didn't have the constant threat to her life looming over her head like storm cloud. The perks of being reborn, she supposed.

She could hear them just outside their door – Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole – speaking in hushed tones. She already knew what they were talking about, so she needn't listen in. Finally, a knock came and Mrs. Cole cautiously peeked into the room.

"Tom, Alex? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton – sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you – well, I'll let him do it." said Mrs. Cole, and she left them.

"How do you do, children?" Dumbledore greeted, walking further into the room.

Tom and Alex, who were both sitting at the edge of their bed, turned to address him simultaneously. Their green orbs narrowed – Tom's in suspicion and Alex's in curiosity. So, this was the young Professor Dumbledore? His beard was much shorter and darker in color, as was his hair. He also had less wrinkles but still wore those eccentric, bright colored robes.

Dumbledore was startled as he glanced between the twins. There was no trace of the recent Gaunt line in either of the Riddle's faces. Merope had gotten her dying wish: they looked nothing like her. Their eyes in particular intrigued him. Tom's were dark, cold and calculating, while Alex's were bright, wary and guarded. It was the only difference between their demeanors that he deemed notable, gender aside.

The twins' distrustful gazes followed him as he sat on one of the wooden chairs right across from them, and Dumbledore didn't miss how Tom's arm encircled his sister's waist possessively.

"You're a doctor, aren't you?" Tom piped suddenly, "She wants you to have a look at me."

"No. I'm a Professor." insisted Dumbledore.

"I don't believe you. If it's not me, is it my sister then?" Tom asked with an edge to his tone that made Alex glance at him in apprehension, his hold on her waist tightening, "She wants to take Alex away from me, doesn't she?"

"Oh no, dear boy, no one is separating you from your sister."

"Why should we trust you?" Alex returned dispassionately, "How could we believe that you are any different from every other person who thinks we're odd?"

_Odd, dark, evil, easily manipulated...How foolish…_

"Perhaps in a way, you are odd."

Tom was quick to protest, "We're not mad."

"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people, son. Hogwarts is a school – a school of magic." Alex caught the shift in Tom's expression, no matter how subtle. He was interested. "You can both do things, can't you? Things other children can't do,"

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me and my sister. I can make them hurt, if I want to." Tom elaborated and glanced at Alex, who met his stare before directing her attention to Dumbledore.

_Don't let him think you already know too much._

"I can move things too. I can make them explode, if I'm angry enough." she explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm like you and Tom, Alex." said Dumbledore, and added in a lower tone, "I'm different."

"Prove it," Tom demanded.

Without warning, their wardrobe caught on fire. It stood there, shaking as it was engulfed in bright blue and purple flames, but didn't burn to ash. _A flame-freezing charm, mayb_ e? Alex speculated at she stared at the fire.

"I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

Alex frowned as she listened, and sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from the inside. For the first time, Tom looked frightened. He faltered, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small metal box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it. Tom took it out of the wardrobe, before spilling its contents onto the bed. It contained a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, son." Tom looked up at Dumbledore, and then peered at his sister. Much to his relief, she didn't look the least bit abashed by the box's contents. She merely stared at him with a glint of amusement, like she knew what he had been keeping.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. Do you understand?"

Much later, Dumbledore had given them their letters, a pouch full of money for their school supplies, and directions to Diagon Alley as either twin refused to let him accompany them. Alex was relieved, thankful even, when Dumbledore left at last. When she was sure that the old man was gone – apparated, most likely – she immediately turned to Tom.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him.

"They being mean to me, Alex. I didn't – "

A small smile flitted upon her pinkish lips, "I'm not mad. I was only asking why you did it."

Tom blinked, "Oh,"

"I don't trust him, you know." Alex declared after a moment's silence.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore – I don't trust him."

Tom chuckled, "I know. I don't either. Why did you think I didn't tell him that we could talk to snakes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Cassandra


	3. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter, mentions of Harry/Draco, Past!Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Daphne and Past!Alex/Theo
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, False Twincest, Sadism and Masochism, Dysfunctional Relationships

The following day, the twins had received permission from Mrs. Cole wander around London. The matron had been reluctant as she trusted neither of them. But it was safe to say that the others in the orphanage were quite pleased to be rid of them for the afternoon. As per Dumbledore's instructions, they searched for the Leaky Cauldron – which according to the old wizard, was a popular pub in London amongst their kind. Tom was astonished how no one else paid it any mind, whilst Alex still wondered what non-magical folk saw when they stumbled upon the odd establishment.

Alex recalled her first trip with Harry and Hagrid, as well as the night she and Harry had spent at the place before the start of their third year. It wasn't exactly the brightest or cleanest inn, but it was welcoming, and the barman had always been a friendly fellow. She was surprised when she spotted him behind the counter as they entered, though much younger than when she had last seen him. Tom was simply irked upon learning they shared a name.

Tom, the barman, gladly assisted them in entering Diagon Alley. Like before, he tapped on the bricks sequentially, and Alex smiled as she watched them shift aside to form an archway. With a quick thanks to the man, she tugged on her brother's sleeve and pulled him along.

The young witch peered around inquisitively, noting how a number of shops she should have recognized were missing and yet to be built. There was no Madame Malkin's, no Zonko's, and in place of Florish and Blotts was another book shop called Tomes and Scrolls. She felt her throat close up when she caught sight of where Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes should have been standing instead of a Ministry Office building.

"Interesting place, isn't it?" Tom's voice pierced through her thoughts.

"Yes – it's quite magical, I'd say." She deadpanned in response.

Tom let out a huff of amusement, "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Alex blinked and turned to him, "That depends. Was it funny?"

The rest of their trip went without a hassle. They had purchased their books and other necessary stationary supplies, as well as some robes from a second-hand shop. Both thought it was best to get only what was needed, lest they ended up owing the school too much. Alex wasn't quite sure how the student funds worked, but she assumed that they would have to pay back what they owe once they were out of school and had decent-paying jobs.

It wasn't until halfway through their shopping that Alex had thought of Gringotts Bank. Daphne had once explained the bare-bones of heirships and inheritances to her – how they had to take a blood test to affirm their identities and see what would be passed down to them once they come of age. Harry would have been the Heir to the Potter and Black families, being the older twin and Sirius' godson. However, they never had the chance to actually confirm this. Alex could count on one hand the number of times they had visited Gringotts, though the time they _broke in_ to steal Hufflepuff's cup didn't really count. The only other occasion was during their first year, but at the time, they didn't even know about inheritances let alone think of it. Hagrid had accompanied them and never brought it up.

Alex paused in her steps. Did Dumbledore have Hagrid accompany them for this purpose? Had it been someone like Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall, perhaps they would have mentioned it. Did Hagrid even know about the heirship? Did he intentionally keep it from them? He wouldn't do that, surely? Hagrid was their friend…

 _…And he was also extremely loyal to Dumbledore_ , Alex lamented, her brows scrunching at the thought.

"Alex?" Tom's face unexpectedly appeared in her line of sight, almost causing Alex to reel back in shock, "Is everything alright? You look troubled."

'Fine' was what she wanted to say. But that would have been a massive lie when betrayal and denial flooded her at the epiphany that her and Harry's first friend may have been a part of a plot to kill them since they were eleven. And as she recalled, Tom had framed him for murdering a student when they were in school – there was a high possibility that she would be seeing him.

"I was thinking about this whole thing – about Hogwarts," she began hesitantly, "I'm… I'm nervous."

_I'm terrified._

"Nervous?" Tom mused, "Whatever for?"

Alex bit at her bottom lip, "What if I don't do well?"

_What if I can't save everyone?_

"What if the others don't like me?"

_I have no allies or friends here. How would I know whom to trust?_

"I'm not as talented as you." The young witch stated factually, "Magic seems to come so easily to you."

_I'm not strong enough…_

Tom chuckled and gently cradled his twin's face in his hands, brushing his thumb tenderly across her cheek as he met her emerald gaze steadily, "Your worries are needless, dear sister. You underestimate your clever mind, and anyone would be a fool to insult you."

"But the children in the orphanage – "

"– are nothing more than pathetic non-magical beings. Their opinions do not matter." Tom sneered at the thought of the other occupants that shared their living space, and felt his blood start to boil. Had someone said something to Alex to make her feel this way? Did they not understand that his sister was _not to be touched?_ If they were feebleminded enough to disregard his warnings, then clearly, punishment was due.

"End of discussion," He piped in sternly when Alex looked ready to argue further, removing his hands from her face and rested one at the small of her back to lightly nudge her forward, "Now, let us move on. We only have the wands left on the list."

…

As they finally reached Ollivander's, Alex was just as awed and excited as the first time she had visited his shop. The moment she realized her wand was no longer with her, she had been devastated at the fact that she would have had to wait to reunite with it in Diagon Alley. What if, by chance, someone claimed it before she did? Her wand had been very picky with its wielder; Harry had been the only other person to successfully cast a spell with it, and she was certain that to some degree, Tom would be able to as well. But that was only because they had brother wands, all possessing the same type of core from the same phoenix its feathers were harvested from. So surely, no one else would have taken it?

"Ah, Mr. Riddle and Miss Riddle – I wondered when I'd be seeing you both." There standing at the front desk of the shop, was a younger Garrick Ollivander.

Alex was ecstatic to come across the familiar, yet not so familiar face of the old wandmaker. The Ollivander in her time had been kidnapped and tortured by Voldemort information on the Elder Wand. She and Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, had rescued the wandmaker and Luna Lovegood from Malfoy Manor just before the battle at Hogwarts.

_"Sir, you talk about wands as if they have feelings," Alex speculated as she and Harry watched the man inspect the crafted pieces they had handed him, "Like they can think,"_

_Ollivander smiled wistfully, leaning forward a bit on his seat as if he was about to tell them a large secret, "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter. That much has always been clear to those who have studied wandlore."_

_What if it no longer chose her?_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." Alex greeted politely, "We're here to get our wands."

She didn't miss the look on Tom's face as she said this, but chose to ignore it.

"Ah, of course, Miss Riddle! Lady's first... Now, please hold out your wand arm." Alex held out her right hand, appearing unbothered by the tape measures floating about.

She had always assumed that her and Harry's wands had picked them because they were destined to defeat Voldemort. But that didn't turn out to be the case.

_One simply can't exist without the other._

No, they were meant to be equals – that's why Voldemort could never seem to harm them with his own wand.

"Miss Riddle?"

Alex looked up to see Ollivander holding out a wand to her. "Try this – ten inches, mahogany wood with unicorn hair, rather supple."

She gave it a wave, breaking the vase on the desk. Tom blinked at the sight, and Alex immediately set the wand back down.

"Not quite," Ollivander muttered, not even concerned at the prospect of more damaged furniture as he went back to skimming through the shelves. Eventually, he pulled out another box and gingerly unwrapped the piece of crafted wood, "How about this... Thirteen inches, ebony wood with phoenix feather, rigid."

Alex smiled at the familiar description, ardently grasping the wand as it was offered to her. A familiar warmth spread throughout her body, white sparks shooting out from the tip of the wand in her hand as if it shared her enthusiasm. _It felt good to be reunited_.

Ollivander smiled as well, but for an entirely different reason, "Well done, Miss Riddle! Mind you dear, this is a rather stubborn wand."

 _Just like its owner._ She could practically hear Harry's voice echoing wryly in her head.

Tom, who had been watching the whole ordeal with interest, eagerly stepped forward for his turn.

"Your wand arm, Mr. Riddle?" prompted Ollivander.

Tom held out his right hand, like Alex had done, and stared at the floating tape measures curiously. Alex was distinctly reminded of Harry.

 _No!_ She scolded herself, _It's not him. Not my brother. Not Harry…_

Yet, she began to doubt. The Voldemort she knew and had come to despise with every fiber of her being was a heartless, snake-faced dark wizard who knew no emotion but anger and enjoyment for another's pain. But in the time she had spent with the young Tom Riddle; she had seen him angry, envious, concerned, sad, and dare she say 'playful' – but she had yet to see him truly happy. He had shown her his emotions, something the Dark Lord could have never done as he was deemed incapable of doing so.

 _Did he deserve the way I was treating him?_ Alex thought idly, _He's a child…_

"Here you are, Mr. Riddle... Thirteen and a half inches, yew and phoenix feather, rather pliable." Alex's ears perked up just as Ollivander announced the make of the wand, and observed intently as Tom held the it in his hand. She could practically feel the magic pulsing around him, green sparks emitting from the tip of his newly acquired wand.

Tom grinned in satisfaction.

"A very powerful wand indeed, Mr. Riddle. I trust that you shall do great things with it in the future."

_You-Know-Who did great things, terrible but great._

Alex truly felt like she had her work cut out for her. Trying to prevent a future Dark Lord from delving into the Dark Arts was like trying to keep Oliver Wood from Quidditch – damn near impossible. There was no way she could stop him from wanting to find out about his parents – he deserved to know this, at least – or discovering his heritage and Salazar's hidden chamber. She just had to stop him from splitting his soul and turning into a loveless, emotionless psychopath.

How exactly was she supposed to do that?

She was surely going to die before her seven years at Hogwarts were over.

"Curious, very curious." Ollivander remarked wistfully.

"Sorry? What's curious?" Tom and Alex chorused, and blinked once they had realized they had said the exact same thing at the exact same time. Alex had a vague sense of déjà-vu.

Ollivander chuckled, "Why, I remember each wand I've ever made, Mr. Riddle. The phoenix feathers in your wands happen to come from the same bird, along with one other I haven't sold yet."

 _Harry..._ Alex internally sighed.

"So, you're saying our wands are like... brothers?" inquired Tom.

Ollivander nodded in affirmation, "You could put it that way, yes."

"Interesting..."

Alex groaned, "Honestly, Tom? Have you no other adjectives?"

Tom's grin widened considerably, and he went to pay for their wands.

* * *

_September 1, 1938_

"Platform 9 ¾? Is this a joke?" Tom hissed.

Alex fought to contain her amusement as she witnessed the young wizard's patience wear thin. They had walked around the train station twice in search of the platform, and eventually stopping by the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. She knew where it was, of course, but couldn't exactly tell him that when she wasn't _supposed_ to know.

"You've seen bricks move around and form an archway to a secret shopping district, at a pub that no one else can see." She pointed out to him, "This isn't the oddest thing we've witnessed so far."

"I know that!" Tom snapped as he held the train tickets in his hands, "But this doesn't explain where it is!"

"It'll be somewhere near Platform 9, which is where we're standing." Alex pointed to the number on the ticket, before gesturing to the sign above their heads, "If I were to guess, the entrance would be right between nine and ten."

"Alex…" Tom began slowly, "That's a wall."

The young witch sighed, "And it's possibly magic. You can't simply use your eyes, Tom. Think on what I said about the Leaky Cauldron."

Tom scoffed, "And what do you suggest we do to open a pathway? Tap it with our wands?"

 _Odd,_ Alex blinked in bewilderment, _Harry implied something similar the first time around_.

"I wouldn't recommend that, no." stated Alex, "But why not try going through it?"

"You realize you are asking me to run into a brick wall?"

_She was. And if it were actually solid, it would undoubtedly be quite painful and extremely hilarious._

"Yes, but who knows?" Alex wheeled her cart to face the wall between both platforms, "It might surprise you." And she pushed forward, Tom's call for her slightly muffled as she disappeared to the other side.

…

It was just like how she remembered it in her Hogwarts days, and it was amazing how it brought back so many brilliant memories, save for the dementor attack in their third year. She didn't think she'd be able to ride it again after everything, but Alex stood before the Hogwarts Express with her so-called brother and a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She remarked, but Tom did not respond. He was too busy eyeing the bright red steam train, and the odd crowd of people around them. "It's not polite to stare, Tom."

This time, the young wizard did turn to her, a small smirk plastered on his face. "Let's find an empty compartment then, shall we? I don't fancy sharing one with a bunch of rowdy children."

Alex rolled her eyes at him and moved to board the train, Tom following close behind.

It didn't take long for them to find an empty compartment at the end of the train, as they were one of the first few who had boarded. The twins settled next to each other on one side of the compartment, much to Alex's chagrin, but she offered no protest. Moments later, the train started filling up. People chattered as they passed the twins' compartment, but no one bothered to enter. For this, Tom was thankful.

Unfortunately, his luck didn't last when a boy about their age requested to join them. Alex easily recognized the slicked-back platinum blonde hair, the boy's pointed face and steel grey orbs, and the haughty air that surrounded him. There was no doubt in her mind that this boy was a Malfoy.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

Alex exchanged a look with Tom, and the former shrugged, "I don't see why not."

The boy offered a curt nod in thanks and stole the empty spot across from them.

"I'm Malfoy, by the way. Abraxas Malfoy." he introduced as he leaned forward slightly in his seat and held his hand out to the male twin, who shook it after the slightest hesitation.

"I'm Tom Riddle, and this is my sister, Alex."

Alex merely gave a nod in acknowledgement. She couldn't help the amusement and anticipation that briefly flooded her at the similarity between Draco and his grandfather. If this Malfoy was anything like Draco, it wouldn't be long before the topic of blood status came into play.

She wasn't wrong.

"Riddle, you say?" Malfoy mused, the disdain slowly creeping into his tone, "Not a name I recognize. Tell me – what is your status?"

Tom blinked. "Sorry, status?"

Noticing Malfoy visibly stiffen in his seat, Alex's eyes narrowed as she interjected, "We're not _muggleborns_ , if that's what you mean." She propped her elbow on the window ledge and rested her head on her knuckled in an attempt to appear bored and unaffected, "Not everyone can have the privilege of carrying a surname such as yours, you know. If I may ask you kindly reserve judgement for now, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I suppose." To her relief, Malfoy chuckled, tension in his shoulders easing, "Very well, Miss Riddle. Is there a house you were hoping to be sorted into?

"I'd say Slytherin." Alex responded easily, "Ravenclaw doesn't sound too bad, though a bit too bookish for my taste."

"How about you, Tom?" Mafoy queried her male counterpart.

"I'd have to agree with Alex. Slytherin does sound like the ideal house…" Tom responded in kind.

Alex, however, was alleviated that the conversation kept flowing smoothly and dangerous topics narrowly avoided for the time being. She expected Tom to question her about her odd behavior at some point; he'd want to know where she had attained particular pieces of information, and she wasn't quite certain how she was going to answer. "I just know things" wasn't going to cut it all the time, and if she wasn't careful, Tom might start to believe that she was some sort of seer.

When Malfoy had brought up the topic of blood status, she simply remembered Hermione Granger. She was one of Harry's best friends and brightest witch of her age – and the one who had outwitted even the most high-ranking purebloods and saved their lives countless of times due to her extensive knowledge. But the girl was a muggleborn, and not to mention, terribly underestimated. How she wanted to voice this out, but couldn't. She had to remember that this wasn't Draco; _this_ Malfoy would have no idea who Hermione was. So she didn't speak after that, but she felt the odd glances Tom cast her way every now and then as he conversed with their new acquaintance. Alex couldn't stop the heat that rushed to her cheeks as she cursed herself for her stupidity... and her big mouth.

She shouldn't be surprised – she had been told more often than not that she was a Slytherin with morals of a Gryffindor, after all.

…

If there was one thing Tom Riddle hated, it was not knowing things. Therefore, it was only natural to be curious of his sister's unusual behavior. He had noticed the slight changes in her, even during their time at the orphanage. He noticed how often she was lost in her thoughts, and how increasingly wary she had become of everyone, himself included. The fact alone worried him.

When she spoke to Malfoy, he had sensed a sort of warm energy humming in the air around her. It felt good, relaxing even. The sensation prickled at his skin, travelling up his arms and down his spine, making him shudder unnoticeably. Then... it was gone. He peered at Alex tentatively, only to find her face impassive as she stared out the window. He didn't miss the flush of her cheeks, and it almost made him smirk; she was blushing, how lovely. Something bubbled in the pit of his stomach, but he brushed the feeling away as the train ride continued with Malfoy's meaningless chatter.

By the time nightfall came, the three children had already changed into their robes – Tom had kicked Abraxas out of the compartment for Alex to change, and Alex had kicked Tom out. He could see Alex's eyes glitter, a small smile flitting across her lips as they neared their destination. Was it happiness? Excitement? He wasn't sure, but he certainly liked the expression she wore.

* * *

"Malfoy, Abraxas!"

The blonde gave them a rather arrogant grin before he sauntered off to the front and seated himself on the stool. The hat had barely touched his head before it cried out, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy then hopped off the stool, and strode towards the table of students in green and silver ties, all of whom were politely applauding.

Alex knew Tom was nervous, even if he was doing a very good job at hiding it. He had told her, back at the orphanage that he wanted to be in Slytherin. He had read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History – he could certainly give Hermione a run for her money – and he was worried that he would not be accepted into such an exclusive house, mostly due to their unknown bloodline. She knew though, that he would be accepted, and soon become one of the darkest wizards of all time. Hopefully, that would change.

The sorting continued.

Macnair — Mallory — McGonagall — McKinnon — Mulciber — Nott — Parkinson — Potter — Prince...

"Riddle, Alexis!"

Despite herself, Alex gave Tom a reassuring smile and walked up to the front to take her seat on the stool. She didn't miss those dark green eyes settling on her in a penetrating stare before the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, blocking her line of sight.

**_So I've sorted you before, I see._ **

Alex jumped, terror suddenly flooding her. How did the hat know?

**_My dear, I am an ancient artifact that transcends time. I know all those I have, and will sort._ **

_Will you tell anyone?_

**_No, no. That secret shall remain with us. I am forbidden to speak of what stirs within a student's mind._ **

_Thank you._

**_I think it is time you go back to your chosen house, is it not? You shall be, or have been, a brilliant addition to..._ **

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins applauded politely as they did for every other first year sorted into their house, but Alex was not blind to some of the disgusted gazes sent her way. It was like her first year with Harry all over again, however, the scorn to her surname was for an entirely different reason. Alex ignored most of them, and promptly seated herself between Malfoy and a boy she distinctly recalled to be Edmund Lestrange.

Both nodded to her in acknowledgement. She returned the gesture, desperately trying not to focus on the fact that she was sitting between two of Voldemort's first inner circle Death Eaters.

"Riddle, Tom!"

Alex found herself crossing her fingers under the table as Tom sat on the stool, his eyes meeting hers just as the hat was placed over his head. It wasn't long, roughly seven seconds, before the hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was a new sense of satisfaction in Tom's eyes, all his nerves long forgotten as he moved to sit next to Alex. Edmund scooted over to make room for Tom, and Alex smiled at him in thanks.

"And you were worried that you couldn't get into Slytherin." Alex whispered to him when he seated himself, and Tom chuckled.

"Yes – well… Now I see my worry was unnecessary." he told her.

Unnecessary indeed. So why did she feel like something was not right? Perhaps it was because Dumbledore was staring intently at the pair of them, and he didn't look at all thrilled by their placement. Or maybe it was because the Parkinson girl was glaring at her not too far across the table, most likely for settling into the spot next to Malfoy.

 _And again,_ Alex lamented, _I'll have to sleep with one eye open._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> ~Cassandra


	4. Serpent Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this definitely took a while, but I've finally managed to complete a new chapter. In case anyone was wondering, this was not in the original story. As I rewrite this, I am basically overhauling the plot line as well. So while some chapters may be familiar, I may insert new ones here and there depending on how the story flows.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc. However, I do own Alex.
> 
> Pairings: Tom Riddle Jr./Alex Potter, mentions of Harry/Draco, Past!Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Daphne and Past!Alex/Theo
> 
> Warnings: Language, Character Death, Mature Scenes, False Twincest, Sadism and Masochism, Dysfunctional Relationships

_September 23, 1938_

Some Slytherins were just the same, regardless of the time period she was in – ambitious, blood purists, and painfully obvious with their disdain towards those they thought to be inferior to them. Being one of the very few in Slytherin that didn't carry a wizarding surname brought her unwanted attention, so Alex wasn't entirely surprised when she found herself cornered in the common room by a handful of students – a girl and three boys – within the first few weeks. Those who didn't crowd around her like a pack of wolves watched from the sidelines, idly curious about the result of the exchange.

The young witch's right hand furtively slid into her robe pocket and rested on the handle of her wand as she eyed the group before her warily, "Can I help you?"

One of the older boys sneered, "Filthy mudblood,"

"You and your swine of a brother sully the name of our house just by being here." The girl criticized hatefully, causing Alex to clench her fist around the handle of her wand.

Thankfully, Tom was still finishing up some homework in the library, giving Alex a bit more room to act freely without his overprotective tendencies. _Best to nip this in the bud before they go after him next._

"The sorting hat seemed to think otherwise." Alex retorted with an unimpressed stare, "You and your companions, on the other hand – gathering numbers just to harass someone much younger than you – it's beyond _pathetic_. This was meant to be the house of the cunning, not the cowardly."

"You dare speak to us that way?! You insolent mudblood!" a first-year male that she recognized from the sorting as Myron Mulciber drew his wand, pointing it at her threateningly, "You are nothing but scum, more worthless than the dirt beneath my shoes! _Know your place!_ "

"My place?" Alex chortled, a mocking smile slowly crawling up her lips as she began to carefully slip her wand from her pocket, "Clearly, it should be away from all of you. Your asininity may be catching."

She took great pleasure in their angered and outraged expressions, and as she had expected, the syllables of a curse began to escape Mulciber's mouth, " _Cruc_ – "

" _Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!_ "

With a flick of her wrist, Muliber's wand flew into Alex's awaiting hand, and the two students who had spoken out earlier were instantly bound with thick, conjured ropes. The third boy already had his wand drawn and aimed at her, and she braced herself to deflect the incoming spell and disarm him. The charm he had uttered, however, was one she did not expect.

" _Serpensortia!_ "

Alex straightened as the snake manifested and flew in her direction, landing only a couple of feet away. The boy smirked smugly as the reptile slithered towards her, mistaking her look of shock for one of fear as it hissed angrily. He jeered at her, "What's wrong? Lost your nerve, mudblood?"

The young witch didn't hear him; she was more focused on the snake slowly making its way across and the unpleasant familiarity of the situation.

" **The air reeks of disgusting humans,** " raged the serpent as it poised to strike at her, " **Keep your distance, filthy human, or I shall have your flesh!** "

" **Wait!** " Alex raised her hands in a placating gesture, idly noting that the single word had stunned the common room into silence. The boy who had conjured the snake blanched in horror, and the reptile itself paused in its movement, " **I don't want to hurt you. So please, don't attack anyone**."

" **You speak the noble tongue?** " it hissed, tilting its head in question.

" **I… I am a descendant of a prominent speaker, yes.** " The young witch stated hesitantly, " **I was only fortunate enough to inherit the gift.** "

_A curse is more like._

"Y-you…" the boy was now visibly shaking; his face had lost what little color they had left and his palms sweated with his nerves, "You can speak to snakes?"

"Yes – my brother and I both can, actually." Alex feigned ignorance as she announced this, gauging her housemates' expressions to the newfound information. She knew revealing this ability would possibly elicit two reactions: awe and respect, or bitterness and envy. People in her and Harry's time had abhorred Parselmagic altogether as they had often associated it with Voldemort and the belief that Slytherin produced nothing but dark wizards and witches.

But right now, there was no Voldemort to taint their perception. Parselmagic was more olde magick than it was dark – little to no one would have practiced it during this time, the branch of magic unsullied by Voldemort's unsavory reputation. Students from other houses would not fear them as much, and those in Slytherin house would view it as a link to their founder rather than a sign of being a spawn of the Dark Lord.

"You're a Parselmouth." the girl that Alex had bound piped in weakly from her spot on the floor, "That's a trait only inherited by those of Salazar Slytherin's great line."

They heard that the Riddles had grown up in an orphanage and were raised by muggles. They had assumed the siblings to be nothing more than weak, overachieving muggleborns trying to climb the ladders of their society.

Clearly, they were mistaken.

" **Speaker, are you well?** " In the midst of their conversation, the serpent approached her and lightly nudged her leg with its head, " **Have any of these filthy lumps harmed you? Shall I bite them?** "

" **No, that's not necessary… Here…** " Alex consoled her new companion and extended her arm in invitation. The snake coiled itself around her limb, moving to wrap around her neck and resting over her shoulders. "A great line, huh? And here I thought I was nothing more than a filthy mudblood that needed to _know my place?_ "

"We're sorry!" cried Mulciber, "We didn't know –!"

"No, you wouldn't have. It's not something my brother or I would freely share, but given the circumstance…" Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stepped closer to the first-year male. Mulciber desperately wanted to scramble back and run, but something within the depths of that piercing emerald gaze screamed for him to _stay still_. He quivered as the tip of the female Riddle's wand pressed beneath his chin.

"I'll let this slide, but this will be the first and only warning I'll give." Alex cautioned, the reptile on her shoulders baring its fangs testily at the boy, "If you dare pull the same stunt on my brother, being devoured by a snake will be the least of your concerns."

…

"Why did neither you or Tom mention that you were Parselmouths?"

Malfoy was quick to interrogate her the following morning. Alex stood at the foot of the staircase to the boys' dormitories, waiting for her brother to descend. To her surprise, it was Malfoy who practically flew down the steps – graceful despite the uncharacteristic act – and immediately approached her.

"Would have it made a difference?" the young witch mused.

"Well, I would have known for certain that you weren't mudb – muggleborns." he corrected as she cast him a pointed look.

"You do realize, it is highly likely that Tom and I are halfbloods? 'Riddle' isn't a pureblood surname, last I checked."

"It is still better than the other kind." Despite the lack of the derogatory term, Malfoy's words were still coated with thinly veiled disgust. It was a small improvement, she supposed; Alex couldn't really fault the blonde boy for the way he was raised. But still…

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you, Abraxas. It's both exhausting and mentally deteriorating."

"Then, perhaps you would like to enlighten me on last night's events, dear sister?" The hairs on the back of Alex's neck stood on end as Tom spoke from behind them. While she was aware that he wasn't angry, his countenance still somewhat intimidated her. His mouth was curled in a subtle frown, and a brow quirked expectantly as if he was scolding a child who had their hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Why ask when you already know about it?"

"You had retreated to the dorms by the time I had returned, and only heard whispers of what transpired. I would like to hear it from you."

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "There isn't much to be said. Some of our housemates thought it was a good idea to threaten me. They thought I was some hapless weakling, and I had shown them otherwise."

"And what of the rumor, that we are apparently heirs to a founder?" Tom pressed on, "Salazar Slytherin's no less."

"It's not unfounded." Malfoy remarked, "Only those of his blood would be able to communicate to snakes. When Alex announced that both of you possess this ability, there wasn't much to speculate."

The aforementioned witch scoffed in annoyance, "Perhaps I should have just caged the snake and hexed that boy to the hospital wing."

"Did you keep it?"

"Yes, he's lying comfortably on my bedspread as we speak."

"He?" Malfoy couldn't help but ask incredulously.

Alex hummed in affirmation, "Yes, 'he' told me that he was male."

"Have you given him a name?" Tom inquired.

"No, I haven't decided yet."

"You two are an odd pair." The blonde shook his head, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the talk of Slytherin house."

Malfoy wasn't wrong, but it wasn't just Slytherin. As the three first years crossed the common room and out the stone wall entrance, the whispers followed them and spread like wildfire – some praised their lineage, while others wondered if last night's event was but a fluke. Alex learned long ago to ignore them; if they wanted to know the truth, then they can ask her themselves.

It seemed that she had also managed to dodge a bullet, as the chatter of their alleged family tree had completely obscured the fact that a first-year had successfully performed a N.E.W.T level conjuration spell. Despite being grateful for them, Alex sometimes cursed her reflexive battle instincts making themselves known at the most inappropriate scenarios.

Tom, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with the attention bestowed upon them and the stares directed his way. It was nothing new; the siblings often found themselves to be subjects of ridicule and disdain at the orphanage. Some occupants would not even bother to hide it, audibly voicing their opinions when the Riddles were in the same room, even with the threat of retaliation looming over their heads. But Tom knew most of them were terrified of the twins, and experiencing others regarding him with lack thereof was fairly new to him.

He stepped closer to his sister's side, glimpsing at the surrounding students from the corner of his eye, "At this rate, the whole school would catch wind of it by dinner."

"That should hopefully keep some of our more… stubborn housemates at bay." Alex uttered, before her brows furrowed in aggravation, "However, I have no doubt that the old loon would pester us once he hears of this."

"Old loon?" Malfoy repeated confusedly.

"Dumbledore," supplied Tom, "He's expressed an unusual interest in Alex and I since he visited us in the orphanage – almost unhealthily so. Frankly, it disturbs me."

Alex chuckled, "And with that coming from Tom, you can trust that it's bad."

* * *

It reminded her of her first year with Harry all over again – back when people knew them as the 'Children-Who-Lived', 'The Chosen Ones', and 'The ones who defeated the Dark Lord. They were never just Harry and Alex – orphaned twins of James and Lily Potter, who wanted nothing more than a loving family and a happy childhood. They had targets placed on their backs the moment they were born and had to grow up quicker than most children their age.

Back then, every movement was scrutinized, with others watching like hawks as they wait for them to make a mistake. And they have messed up, countless times. It was bothersome how such simple situations can be blown out of proportion – hugging a friend of the opposite gender resulting in love scandals, and speaking out turns into a rebellion against the Ministry.

Alex was glad that she no longer had to deal with the media, but it didn't change the fact that she was still being watched all the same. She still had to put on a front, just for an entirely different audience.

Dumbledore had been particularly good at it, and that's what made him such an intimidating opposition. He played everyone using his grandfatherly façade, and as a child seeking acceptance and affection that she had never been given growing up with the Dursleys, Alex had fallen for it – hook, line, and sinker. But now, the young witch liked to think that Dumbledore was no better than the sheep that he manipulated. People were naturally driven by desire and ambition; the only difference was that Dumbledore had the power and the authority to make his happen.

"How odd to see the _Principessa_ all alone. No brother or Malfoy to keep you company?" Alex glanced up from her Transfiguration notes as a willowy, dark-skinned boy stole the seat next to her on the shared classroom desk, offering her a cheeky smile.

Tom and Malfoy had yet to arrive from their previous class, leaving the young witch on her own as she didn't share Herbology with them. Her brother had been quite miffed that they didn't have the exact same schedule, but Alex saw it as a bit of a reprieve.

"No," she responded as she appraised him suspiciously, idly noting the green and silver tie around his neck. Granted, they were in a near empty classroom with a few students loitering here and there, but what were the chances that he would attack her as well? "Not until the next five to ten minutes. Was there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to know if it was true." The boy shrugged.

"You'll need to be a bit more specific." the female Riddle deadpanned, "This castle is filled with gossips; some like to exaggerate and twist things around for an added thrill. If I were you, I wouldn't believe everything you hear."

The boy's grin widened, "Too true. But a little serpent's been singing praises to the 'Heirs of the Great Slytherin' since last night's debacle. I think he may have developed a sort of infatuation with _you_ in particular after you showed him his place."

" _Mulciber_? That's a bit of a concerning thought." said Alex, flummoxed, "Best not to let Tom hear about it. He might just murder the dunce in his sleep."

"Was he right though?" His bright hazel eyes stared at her expectantly, and Alex had to admit that they somewhat unnerved her.

"We never knew our parents, so I'm afraid I can't confirm."

"Shame… Nevertheless, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Principessa_." the boy held out his hand for her to take, which Alex did with a silver of hesitation. However, instead of shaking her hand like she had expected, he brought the appendage to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

_Weird. He kind of reminds me of…_

"The name's Biagio De Luca, by the way. But you can call me 'Blaise'."

_"Are you all right?"_

_Alex looked up and hastily dried her eyes on the back of her uniform sleeve, expecting someone like Malfoy or his cronies to mock her for crying, but instead, she saw a dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long-slanting eyes peering at her curiously._

_"I'm fine."_

_The boy gazed at her, unconvinced, "Then why are you crying?"_

_There was a moment's silence before Alex sighed reluctantly, "I had a row with my brother. He's in Gryffindor, you see..."_

_"You're Alexis Potter." It was a statement, not a question._

_"Yes, that's me." The first-year observed her housemate anxiously, wondering what his motive could be for approaching her. After all, the majority of her house detested her. She would not believe for a second that a Slytherin would simply help her out of the goodness of their heart._

_"If your brother cannot value family over house rivalries, then he's not worth crying over." the boy remarked, startling Alex with how irked he sounded, "Then again, it is Gryffindor. They're known for their recklessness and stupidity."_

_"Is this some unconventional way of cheering me up?"_

_"That depends, is it working?" He ignored her red-rimmed eyes as he awaited her answer._

_Alex's lips twitched into a small smile as she quipped, "Maybe."_

_"Then yes. Yes, it is." the boy laughed and seated himself next to her, "The name's Blaise Zabini, by the way._ _But you can just call me 'Blaise'."_

The young witch's mind screeched to a halt, pupils dilating with shock. Was the universe mocking her? Surely, Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to present her with a shadow of her first friend, knowing fully well that she may never see him again.

She cleared her throat as she attempted to snatch her hand from the male's grasp, "Nice to meet you, B-Blaise. I'm – "

"Alex!" Both heads snapped to the source of the call. Tom was stalking towards their desk with a stormy visage, and Malfoy trailing not too far behind him.

"Ah, it seems your knights in green have arrived." Biagio – no, _Blaise_ chimed as he stood. Alex suspected that he wasn't too keen on facing Tom's wrath, seeing as the latter didn't appear to be in a very good mood. "Speak to you some other time, _Principessa_."

He waved to her over his shoulder. And as she stared puzzledly at the Italian male's retreating back, she failed to notice her brother's forest green orbs darken at the exchange.

…

Tom was well aware that he was a selfish person. He was not the kind to share anything with anyone other than his beloved sister. That being said, the male Riddle twin abhorred dividing Alex's time with others, least of all a stranger that was sitting too close for comfort. He was so used to monopolizing her, being the sole object of her affections. Growing up, it had always been him and Alex against everyone else. They were twins – two halves of a whole that were very much alike yet completely different, with him bearing the metaphorical horns while she donned the halo.

Their moral compasses were slightly misaligned. Tom was cold and ruthless by nature, and though his sister was guarded and occasionally paranoid, she was far less cruel and more trusting. He worried that she may one day trust the wrong person, only for them to stab her in the back without remorse. The muggle world was a cruel place, their childhood had showed them that, and the Wizarding world was no better. Their fellow Slytherins had ensured this to be the case.

"Tom? Is everything all right?" Alex rested a hand on arm, effectively drawing his attention back to her.

"I'm fine." he told her, "That boy – he didn't say anything callous to you, did he?"

"No, he didn't." Alex assured, "He was only… introducing himself, I think."

His sister, his precious Alex – so clever yet so naïve.

That incident in the common room shouldn't have happened, and it would not be repeated. He would keep her safe, even if it meant setting the world on fire and rebuilding an empire from its ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS:
> 
> * 'Biagio' is essentially the Italian name equivalent to 'Blaise'. I could imagine quite a lot of people mispronouncing this, hence the use of 'Blaise' for ease of dialogue and to trigger Alex's flashback.
> 
> * Alex's flashback in meeting Blaise Zabini was originally written in "A Slytherin Side of Things", which unfortunately had to be taken down. Though, this was slightly revamped in order to incorporate my new writing style.
> 
> *Principessa – Italian for “Princess”
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> ~Cassandra


End file.
